crixusfandomcom-20200214-history
The Farian Sovereignty Era
When Malhalla was a fledgling planet, a reptilian species known as Farians ruled and roamed the planet for millions of years. Their primitive reptile brains didn't allow for any sophisticated technological developments or complex communication so Farian life was very tribal and brutal. Their persistent brutality and resilience to change stunted their evolution and they perpetuated a cycle of stagnation for millenia. The final chapter in the Farian Sovereignty began when a new species had evolved to counter the Farians. Documentations suggest the first species to appear were the elves, in ancient Velani forests. Early tribal elves in Velani had developed sophisticated express communication lines and strongholds, evading the roaming Farians. Their organization skills and tactics proved too much for the Farians and the elves gained more ground. When they noticed a war was going on, they banded together, forming the first organization on Mellohi; The Red Cabal. They were slow and skirmishes were always gruelling and long with immense losses on both sides but the Elves eventually pushed the Farians off of Mellohi. They sent the Farians back to Faro where a bigger war would then begin. The Farians retreated to a hazing tactic in which they would tear through Velani strongholds and villages with salt the earth tactics, then fleeing back across the ocean. The elves attempted to recuperate and build a civilization but attempt after attempt would become obliterated. The Farians' presence made Mellohi too volatile a place for anyone at any time. It was a time of repeated crushed hope and rapid-fire tragedy. The Farians lacked the capability to completely wipe out the elves but could permanently stunt their development. This struggle would only be ended by the introduction of another new species. Humans arrived at Velani ports on boats from an undiscovered island and were able to rudimentarily communicate with the elves on shore. As soon as the humans understood what was happening, thousands of additional ships landed on the shores to assist. With help from human dialecticians and elven scholars, the Red Cabal and the unnamed army of humans started planning The Faran Siege. A complicated multi-stage assault, The Farian Siege soon began and the joint army of humans and elves poured into Faro from the underpopulated east coast. What greeted them, however, was a vicious and forceful push-back from the Farians, half-way through the siege. The army was forced to flee into the depths of a complex spider cave where they successfully but gruellingly fended off hordes of spiders before finding an Orc den. Orcs, less concerned with defeating the Farians, had fled deep into the Earth along with Imps and Trolls. The army recuperated from the spiders and the Farians while learning about the new races. Upon their escape from the den, two shaman Farians greeted them. They followed them back into the caves as they forced them to lead them to the location of the Orcs. Every single Orc was lead out of the cave and enchained. With much of the human/elven fighting force in captive, the Farians raided Mellohi and brought back every human/elf they could find. The Farians had finally adapted to a new idea. On the harsh and hot Faro desert plains, Farians made imps, orcs, trolls, humans and elves alike toll all day on the fields for the Farians, producing them weapons used to beat them, restraints used to contain them and the devices used to end their lives when they step too out of line. The Farians had evolved. They learned slavery. The Farians then brutally employed slavery on the now-united denizens of Malhalla.